The present invention is directed to a telecommunications enclosure, and more particularly, to a wall mount cabinet system.
Hinged wall mount cabinets have been utilized in the telecommunications industry. For example, Chatsworth Products, Inc.'s Cube-It PLUS™ Wall Mount Cabinet mounts a rear section of a cabinet to a wall for receiving cables therein. The cables are threaded through openings or knockouts in the top side of the rear section, and cables are secured to the inside surface of the rear section utilizing a tie or fastener. Slack cable is provided in the rear section to allow the cabinet to move from a closed to an open position, without damaging the cables. Hubbell Premise Wiring's QuadCab™ Hinged Wall Mount Cabinet functions similarly to Chatsworth's Cube-It PLUS™ wall mount cabinet. However, none of the prior hinged wall mount cabinets provide a cutout area in the rear section of the cabinet and offer the ability to install cables without having to thread the cables through an opening or knockout. Moreover, none of the prior hinged wall mount cabinets allow cables passing vertically through the rear section to rotate about a pivot point where the front and rear sections of the cabinet connect, as the cabinet is moved from a closed to an open position.
Typically, hinged wall mount cabinets do not include slack cable managers secured therein. As known in the telecommunications industry, Category 5 and 5E cables are provided in one foot minimum lengths. Thus, slack cable management within the cabinet is not essential. However, as also known in the telecommunications industry, Category 6 cables are provided in three foot minimum lengths. Thus, slack cable managers may be desired within a cabinet for internal management of Category 6 cables. However, none of the prior hinged wall mount cabinets provide a slack cable manager secured within the cabinet.